Jim (Walking Dead)
Jim is a minor character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. He was introduced in the second issue of the series and made five appearances in total before being killed off in issue #6. The character also appeared in The Walking Dead television series where he was played by Andrew Rothenberg. He was introduced in the second episode of season one, "Guts" and made four appearances in total. He was killed off in episode 1.5, "Vatos". Biography Jim was a mechanic who lived in Atlanta, Georgia. When a zombie outbreak wiped out most of the country's population, Jim was fortunate enough to be counted among the survivors. Jim however did not feel at all fortunate as they only reason he survived was because his wife and children impeded the path of the walkers allowing Jim the chance to escape. Walking Dead 4 Jim found refuge with another group of survivors and stayed with them at their camp in the woods outside of Atlanta. When former police officer Rick Grimes needed information on where to gather weapons, Jim told him about the best places to scavenge for supplies. Jim was the first of the group to suffer from a severe emotional breakdown. Consumed with grief and survivors' guilt, he began obsessively digging empty graves at the top of a hill. The others tried to get him to stop, but Jim wouldn't listen. Ultimately, Shane Walsh had to physically restrain Jim because his actions were scaring the other members of the group, particularly the children. The following evening, a group of walkers raided the camp and Jim was bitten on the arm. For three days he suffered through the pain and fever of the slow-acting plague. Refusing a mercy killing or staying with the group, Jim was willingly abandoned at the entrance to Atlanta in the hopes that, upon reanimating, he could be reunited with the undead members of his family that may still exist. Walking Dead: VatosWalking Dead: Wildfire Notes & Trivia * The character of Jim was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore. * Jim is the last survivor of a family that included a wife and at least two children. * In ''The Walking Dead'' #4, Glenn told Rick Grimes about how Jim's family was killed by zombies in Atlanta. * Years after parting company with Jim, Glenn Rhee reflected upon how long it took Jim to turn, suggesting that the rate of infection seems to vary from subject to subject. Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof * Actor Andrew Rothenberg also played the role of Malcolm the Vampire in three episodes from season one of the HBO television series True Blood. He also played a shape-shifting skinwalker named Lucky in the "All Dogs Go to Heaven" episode of the CW Network television series Supernatural. Appearances Comics * Walking Dead 2 * Walking Dead 3 * Walking Dead 4 * Walking Dead 5 * Walking Dead 6 TV series * Walking Dead: Guts * Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs * Walking Dead: Vatos * Walking Dead: Wildfire See also External Links * * * Jim at the Walking Dead Wiki References Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Deceased Characters